A New Day
by xsostarstruck
Summary: Candice Michelle reflects on her Recent Release, thinking about everyone who has helped her on this Journey and the accomplishments she had made, as she looks forward to the next Chapter in Her Life. -One Shot-


**A New Day**  
_- A Candice Michelle One Shot -_

The eyes of the Go-Daddy Diva were all dried out to the Massive amount of Tears she had released. Candice Michelle, One of WWE's Hottest Divas, A Former Women's Champion and a True Fighter, received those grim words No one ever wants to hear.

"_Candice, I'm sorry but We are going to release you from your contract," _Said the Chairman of WWE, Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

Tonight was suppose to be a great Night. Candice was going to return to in a Smackdown Brand House show. She had everything Ready. Her wrestling gear, Elbow Pads, Her Black shiny Boots with 'CM' initials imprinted on the side of the boots and her Fancy Flashy Robe she would wear down to the ring. The Former Playboy Cover girl was thrilled. Make yet another return to the squared Circle. The Brunette was Ready. One hundred Percent Ready.

Sadly, it was Shot down.

She was called into Mr. McMahon's Office, where he explained to her how the Company felt toward her and decided to end Terms on the Spot. Her Fiver year run with the WWE had came to an end. A quiet Shocking end. She was going to return tonight and make her first television appearance that Tuesday, In front of her Home crowd of Milwaukee, she come through the back to a crowd of thousands, Chanting her name and Justin Roberts, The WWE Announcer, would say _"And from Milwaukee, Wisconsin - Candice Michelle!"_

But it was going to Happen. Her big return was halted.

Over the Years, She has accomplished so much. Almost everything she wanted to do while she was in the WWE. First, She got to be on the Cover of Playboy. Yes, Playboy Magazine. What girls gets offered to Pose for that Magazine? Not everyone was lucky as her. Though it involved taking her clothing off, She loved it. Someone saw her Beauty and wanted her to show her off; to many of people's approval, that it actually led to being one of the most sold playboy magazines of the WWE Divas who posed.

Though she was A pretty girl, people didn't know how intimidating she was. For a cute face, she could truly kick some butt. Candice focused a lot on trying to improve in the Ring, Greatly. Spending hours in the Gym and in the ring, she developed better skills. Learning different moves and counters. She even created one of the most lethal moves on her Move set, the Candy Wrapper. With all the hard work, She managed to defeat other Divas and Former Women's Champions Like Lita, Victoria and Melina.

Defeating the Champions, It slowly lead her to claiming her first ever Women's title. On June 24th, 2007, Candice did the Unthinkable. It was Vengeance: Night of Champions. Every WWE title was on the line, including the Prestigious WWE Women's Championship. It was her and Melina in the squared Circle. A good Friend and Mentor outside of the ring but Inside, Sworn enemies. The two battle it out for over ten Minutes, until Candice saw her moment. She realized she could have ended it all right there and claim her prize. Candice ran for the Clothesline and Hit Melina with a Huge Spinning Wheel Kick. She covered Melina for the Pin. 1..2..3.

That was it.

"_Here is your Winner and NEW Women's Champion, Candice Michelle!"_

It was her moment. Her true Defining Moment. The Moment that she had been waiting for and so many other girls wished for. She was Women's Champion. She actually did it. It took a time and Hard work but she finally did it. Candice was in the Ranks of other previous Champions, Like Trish Stratus; A Seven time Women's Champion, Lita; A four time Women's Champion and So many more. It was Truly an amazing Moment that no one could ruin.

She had Spent the Summer of 2007 being a Champion. Though it would come to an end soon, when she meet her maker, The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix. At No Mercy 2009, Beth defeated Candice in an thrilling Match, where Candice fought extremely hard but did no come out as the victor. She issued a Rematch to Beth Phoenix but came up Short. She lost. But It wasn't only that. She had injured herself. She injured to Collarbone which was responsible for her missing out on almost Four months of Action.

She made her return that February, Helping Maria out in a Match up against the women who injured her, Beth Phoenix. Maria had won and was given the right to pose for Playboy. Candice had finally returned and couldn't be happier. She was on the path to reclaiming her Women's title but it was abruptly cut short, when during a Match she re-injured her collarbone. And just like the last one, she was gone again. This time, Losing the chance to Participate in Wrestlemania 24 in a Tag Match, but was soon replaced by another Playboy Cover Girl and 2005 Diva search Winner, Ashley.

Upset, Candice was upset. Every time she gets an opportunity, it somehow gets destroyed.

Now, in September she made her second Return. She was back on the Hunt for Beth's title but Failed yet again. Remaining on the roster, she wrestled a few times and made appearances. In her Final Match, She lost to Beth Phoenix and yet again, She was out with a injury. Missing Wrestlemania, she Missed the Huge Battle royal but made a quick appearance. Though she felt as if the Match was horrible, she still wanted to be there. Being in Wrestlemania is a Huge honor. Not every Diva gets there chance, like the fellow superstars.

Ever since then, She wanted to return to Smackdown. She hadn't been there since she was with Torrie, Back in 2005. She missed it. She wanted some new meat and on top of that, The Divas Title was there too. If she was sent there, she could have had the opportunity to become the first Diva to Hold both the Women's Championship and the Diva's Championship. Her wish came true and during the 2009 WWE Draft, she was Drafted from Raw to the Blue Brand, Smackdown she felt as a new beginning had come upon her. It was definitely something she had been looking for, desperately.

This new Beginning was about to unfold but Not anymore.

In the locker room she sat in, She got up and took a deep breath. She quietly placed back her wrestling gear, not knowing the next time she would use them. But, who knows if there will be a next time? She rubbed her eyes, trying to prevent tears from rolling down. Glancing at the door, she found the current Women's Champion, Melina standing there.

"Candice, Honey. I heard about the News," She spoke, "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," But It wasn't okay.

Melina walked over and pulled Candice into a Friendly hug, "I Know, it's hard," Melina rubbed her soft brown hair.

"I was just going to come back and now this happens," Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Candice," Melina looked at Candice, "Be strong and remember there is always going to be other opportunities."

"But Still."

"We All Love Candice and always will. Remember that," Melina comforted the Devastated Diva.

That was one thing Candice was sure happy to Have Friends. Not only did she Live her Dream, She meet so many Great people along the way.

During the 'Vince's Devils' Era, Candice had grown close to the members, Torrie Wilson and Victoria. They were inseparable and always had a good time. They had taught her so much and became True friends and still continue their Friendship today, even though Both Torrie and Victoria have left the Company. Nothing had destroyed their Bond and There was no plans of it ever being destroyed.

John Cena had definitely became a Great friend of Candice. He always helped her, especially when it came time to be in the squared Circle. Without him, Perhaps she wouldn't have been Champion. Batista had also been a great help, encouraging Candice to go the distance. Without his Determination and Drive, Candice would have never been such an excellent wrestler. Jeff Hardy gave Candice that Push. The Push to Take risks. Without Jeff's Push, She may never have taken those high risks.

Candice had been friends with so many fellow Wrestlers and Divas. She had been around the 'Original' Divas like Trish, Lita and Stacy as well as current Divas like Mickie, Melina and Jillian. Her career was nothing without them.

"I'm going to get going," Candice took her duffel bag and placed it on her shoulder, "Thank you for being here and being such a great friend, I Truly appreciate everything you did for me."

"And Thank you, For being a Great Friend and Human Being," Melina gave her one more hug, "I'm going to Miss you."

"I'm going to Miss you too and Everything. The Girls, Guy, even the cameramen."

"They are going to miss you just as much," Melina spoke as she slowly walked to the door, "You were and Always will be a True Diva," That was Melina's final words before she exited the room.

Candice sat down with her duffel bag. She wanted to let out feelings, to her fans. She pulled out her laptop and went to her WWE Universe Profile. She quickly wanted to write one more blog.

_My Dearest Fans,_

_Well, Today was definitely the end of one Journey but the Beginning of a New one. Though my Time in WWE has come to an end, I have not. As I close this Chapter in my Life, I look forward to what Tomorrow has in store for me and I hope you all join me on that journey, just like you did this Journey. I have so many people to thank for everything that has happened. I have to thank the WWE and the McMahon Family for believing in me and Giving me such an Opportunity. Without them, My biggest Dreams would have came true. I have to Thank Torrie, Victoria, Trish, Mickie, Melina and all of my Girls for being the greatest of Friends. I couldn't have asked for anything better than your friendship. I have to thank John, Batista, Jeff and everyone who had pushed me and gave me the strength to fight on in the ring. Without them m I would have never became Women's Champion and I'm extremely thankful for that. _

_Now that My Time in WWE is over, I'm excited for the Future. Remember, You will see me again. It may not be tomorrow, or the next day or this month but it will happen Soon. This New Beginning is about to begin and I hope you all Join on his ride, just like Before. And Most important of all, Keep your faith._

_Love,_

_Your Candy-Coated Diva, Candice Michelle_

Smiling at the screen, She was proud of what she wrote. She wanted to give her fans hope that she will be back and that this isn't the end. It's only a Beginning.

Candice placed the computer back into her duffel bag. She walked to the door and turned around, looking at the Locker room she once Changed in. She smiled and closed the door.

Walking down the corridor, She kept her head held high, Chin Up and a Smile on her face. This wasn't the end. It was only the beginning. Life goes on and She will too. The Staff and other wrestlers watched as Candice walked over, with such confidence. Just like she walked in with. She didn't know what the future held for her. It could be Good or Bad, but she was looking forward to this fresh start. It was something she needed after what she had been through.

The Light at the end of the Hallway with brighter than ever. Walking down, She realized she was walking into a New Chapter. A New Day. She was lost but has found what she was looking for.

Candice Michelle, The Definition of a Diva was Saying Hello to a New Day.

* * *

**A/N:** I firstly want to dedicate this Story to **xTwistedxImperfectionx** because she is a True Candice Fan and I know She was hurt by her release so I hoped this would make her feel better. So this is for you and For all Candice Fans because i know you all Miss Candice, Just like me. I hope you all liked it, because i sure did. I Miss Candice Soo Much And i wish her the best in everything she does. Thanks For everything Candice! Your were a True Diva and Always will be!  
Thanks For reading and Please Review!


End file.
